


The Morning After: Steve's POV

by phoenix_173



Series: Shakespeare [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied future threesome, Multi, Natasha has no time for your shit, Steve's Pov, implied WinterShieldShock, steve has feelings, tony is so confused, tumblr prompt repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's POV of The Morning After. (Follow up to It's Not Shakespeare.) From a tumblr prompt.</p><p> </p><p>Tumblr repost</p><p>Original publish: I have no f*cking idea at this point. I almost completely deleted the damned thing. Because I failboat. Extreme failboating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After: Steve's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> katiedodiddly: I want POV. And I want it specifically of Steve and/or Bucky during that innuendo filled breakfast. *GRABBY HANDS*
> 
> So, my lovely Katie wanted to more. So I obliged. I'm nice like that. ;p This is completely unbeta'd. Sorry.

**Steve's POV**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Steve wandered into the common room after his run. He’d woken up a few hours ago after the most erotic dream he’d ever had. Ever since Nat had cornered him and Buck about their intentions towards Darcy, he’d been having more and more dreams involving Darcy. Usually they weren’t the sex filled vision from last night though.

As he rounded the corner out of the elevator, he saw her slumped over the table. As he sat down he asked her, “You ok Darce?”

She greeted him with a blush and some stammering about coffee before darting into the kitchen. He shrugged and smiled at her retreating back. It was quite a view.

He watched her bump into Bucky and blush before hiding her face in her coffee and returning to the table. She settled back down in her seat and seemed to be lost in thought, contemplating her coffee, so he got up and headed to the kitchen to make a smoothie.

“Hey, Darce?” He called, “would you pass me that banana from the fruit bowl?”

He watched her nearly choke on her coffee with concern before she put it down and chucked the banana at him.

Tony who had entered the room before he headed to the kitchen started teasing her, but he tuned the other man out in favor of watching his gir… Darcy. 

He glanced over at Buck who was standing next to him as he peeled the banana. The heathen was licking the bottom of his yogurt bowl. He smirked at the other man until he noticed the sound of Darcy’s rapid breathing. He looked over just as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell out of her chair.

He rushed to her from the kitchen. He was about to pick her up and rush her to medical when Natasha appeared and smacked his hands away.

“You! What did you do? Why is my kitten unconscious on the floor???”

“I don’t know Nat. She seemed off this morning.”

Natasha brushed her fingers over Darcy’s face and moved the hair away from her eyes. 

“Well, make yourself useful and bring her to me on the couch.”

Steve picked her up and trailed after the redhead as Bucky trailed behind him. She sat down on the couch and indicated that Steve should lay Darcy along the couch with her head in Natasha’s lap.

She started running her fingers through the other woman’s hair. Never had Steve been more jealous of Natasha.

Steve and Bucky stood at the end of the couch watching their stoic friend gently petting the girl, they both were in love with. They stilled as Natasha shot a glare their way, “WHAT DID YOU TWO GERIATRIC SUPER SOLDIERS DO TO HER!”

“Nothing Nat! I swear! She was at the table when I came in, but she was all flushed. And then she went to the kitchen for coffee and bumped into Bucky. And then I asked her to pass me a banana! We didn’t do nothin’” The Brooklyn was seeping into his voice as he hastily assured Natasha of their innocence.

“You obviously did something to her! Or she wouldn’t be unconscious! I did not give you permission to do anything! I told you I had groundwork to lay. You couldn’t just throw her in the deep end of a polyamorous relationship!”

She continued to glare at them and pet Darcy’s hair, working the tangles out. He heard the change in Darcy’s breathing as she regained consciousness and asked Nat what was going on.

They watched as Natasha made breakfast plans with Darcy and his envy increased as he watched her give the other woman a kiss on the cheek. Both he and Bucky smiled at her as she fled the room, watching her until she was out of sight.

Natasha got up from the couch with her usual grace and pointed a red tipped finger in their direction, “I have not authorized this, you ancient fuckbuckets! If you mess up all my plans, there will be consequences.”

They each raised their hands in surrender. Knowing that discretion was the better part of valor, since the former assassin was obviously not going to believe them.

They watched her follow the path that Darcy had taken and turned to look at one another after she’d gone. He raised an eyebrow at Bucky in question. The other man just shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the kitchen to resume his breakfast.

He turned to follow him when he heard Tony ask, “What the hell has been going on in my tower?!?”

 

He glanced over his shoulder at Tony and just smirked, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Tony.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 


End file.
